


[涼裕]斷線風箏

by mboii



Category: YUTO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mboii/pseuds/mboii





	[涼裕]斷線風箏

氣球會遛走，風箏會斷線。  
握在手中的，從來都是似實還虛之物。

不過就算是這樣，還是會盡力呵護著，那牽在手中之寶物。

 

《斷線風箏》

 

很想不顧一切的開始。  
想把這樣的舉動理解為因為如不強烈表達就顯無力的感情掌握方法。

 

平淡甜蜜的相處，溫柔堅定的支持。  
又想在這之外能加上的滿溢的肯定感。

無助的言語配以行動，會更完美嗎？

 

  
「好熱……」  
男生右身倚牆一邊以手當扇，一邊不安分的扯扯衣領，忍受不了的說出此刻感受。

就算他現在做的行為，在生理上並不能遏抑燥熱，至少心理上可以好過一點吧。  
他說服自己如此相信著。

 

「嗚﹗……」  
突如其來的不適令他不禁低吟，臉頰也越見緋紅。  
情況不妙。

意識這樣的現狀，男生奮力的站直，繼續往二人約好的地方找尋始作俑者。

 

從剛剛開始又到了規律的時間了吧。  
頻率一致的震盪持續的帶給男生緊張不適又興奮期待的反應。

一到靜止時期會暗鬆一口氣，不過冷不防時間過去又讓他只能專心對抗感覺無法思考。

 

「每次重新開動你就會抖震的厲害，真的很好看，裕翔加油，穿過這小巷就到我家了。」  
電話中又傳來對方期待又滿意的聲音，裕翔卻沒力氣回應。

 

好痛﹗每十五分鐘一次的靜休與開動，怎麼靜止的時間感覺越來越短……

 

因為刺激而令全身緊繃，大腿微微抖動著，一邊在找正常姿態走路不被人所察，一邊小心的移動免二次刺激。只見裕翔單手撐牆，似乎是以手拖行著的狀態。

 

臉頰越見酡紅，眼神也漸見迷濛，他咬緊牙關不讓越發難抑的呻吟溢出，一整個就是狼狽又引人的模樣。

 

「嗚嗯……」  
下意識的要拉下上衣的拉鍊。

 

「裕翔要乖，不可以啊。」  
電話和眼前的聲音重疊，一個純白氣球首先引人眼球。

 

「這不就走過來了？這時間真的是沒什麼人吧？所以氣球送你。」  
涼介不滿意的制止不安分的手，又不禁的欣賞對方迷人表情。  
手握著對方已灼熱的手，小心的把氣球繞好在他手腕。

 

「涼介……有畫什麼上去嗎。」  
難以聚精會神的辨識。

 

「等下才看也可以，來。」  
自然的牽著手帶他進入房間內。

 

想用這樣的小玩意令你高興，五彩繽紛的氣球代表了美好的世界。  
把珍貴的東西送給你。

 

「yama chan你走好快……跟不上……」  
裕翔基本是半拉半扯的跟著涼介步伐，腳步也已經不穩，終於跌跪於前方人懷中喘息。

 

「好熱……嗚……yama chan……」  
涼介低頭看著裕翔那盈滿淚珠快哭的瞳眼，快速的抱起他放在椅子上，溫柔的脫下他身上的衣物，而雙手用皮帶縛起。

 

「很快……可以了，今天家中沒人就可放心。好了，裕翔先爬爬看。」  
在裕翔放到有軟墊的地上，期待的看著對方。

 

「嗚……涼介……貞操帶……快拿開……」  
一直發出悶悶的喘息，此時再次向涼介發出請求。  
不能發泄的苦悶令他更為心焦。

 

「別心急呢，還不能拿開，我沒看夠啊。」  
涼介跪在裕翔一旁，欣賞他整個軀體緩緩扭動爬行的樣子。

 

「不……不要……嗚……啊……」  
斷斷續續的發出忍耐之聲，眼看裕翔不太爬得動，涼介親了親裕翔臉頰以示鼓勵。

 

「不可常常說『不要』喔，來戴上口球，不爬就打你，現在想專心的看你驚慌的表情。」  
手持鞭子拂在屁股﹑大腿上，可見他更為抖動。

 

看到他更無助的表情，黑瞳因狂亂和痛感興奮而閃爍。  
而暫時聽不到求饒聲音外，因嘴巴不能合上而流下的白色銀線，配上左右晃動的氣球，整個畫面生色不已。

 

「遙控調教很好玩，下身限制著不能起立更令你敏感了。」  
涼介眼看對方快到極限，才徐緩不急的解開帶上的鎖，慢慢的於他大腿內側打圈。

 

「唔唔……」  
被溫熱的指頭撫摸，裕翔全身不住的抖震，滲出晶瑩汗水，皮膚也染上更深緋紅。

 

涼介見狀甜甜的笑了，上下套弄著他的堅挺，卻到眼見對方快要失控之時停止。

 

「不可以現在出來啊。」  
控制著套弄的速度，涼介再拿出夾子，對著裕翔胸前定點，給予新的刺激。

全身除了下方，還有上身敏感的地方，裕翔的忍耐力也更而因分心應付而降低。

 

  
「能擁抱這樣的你，很幸福。」  
涼介移到裕翔前方，抱著腰枝吻著嫩紅的，正分開著的兩片唇瓣。

順延下去的，脖頸，心臟，前腹，大腿，下身。

 

細細的品嚐從前端小小流出的蜜液，到以舌尖逗弄著。

直到激烈的噴灑落於涼介臉上。

白色氣球也掙脫浮游，頂在天花上俯瞰地上的二人。

 

  
「有好點了嗎？」  
添上白液的，動人的容姿，涼介唇邊勾起好看的弧形，關懷著正擁著的人。

前眼人身體上下起伏不斷，疲憊的點頭，卻又不住的往上張看。

 

「它還在啊。」  
想盡方法的，令它延緩離去的，時間。

 

如於風箏一樣的，控制著。  
令它發揮眩目光彩，那麼若到最後還是斷線，起碼，無愧。 

 

一開始後就沒法停止。  
想把這樣的行為推到太愛對方的理由上，又隱然明暸當中也有著少年人莫名焦燥感之因。

 

  
得不到的怨，得到後的怕。  
空虛又搖曳不定的心。

太易被驚動的敏感纖細的，脆弱無依的鼓動。

 

更可怕的是，在當時那刻感受到的所有強烈情緒，終會如花火恣意綻放盛開後瞬間回復幽靜的黑夜一樣，再留不下一絲色彩。

 

所以，普通的感動已經不能令餘暉生色﹔盡力地追逐著可得到的，最大的刺激。

 

  
「二人一起吧，追求只有『我』和『你』結合才可得的，最大的歡愉吧。」  
涼介停下震動器，才剛為裕翔脫下口球，對方就冷不防的前俯吸吮涼介臉上的甜。

舌尖在臉上遊走。吻得如此專心敬虔。

「能這樣對待你，我也感到很幸福。」

 

你是如此令我珍惜的人。所以策劃結合愉悅之事。  
你是這樣叫我在乎的人。於是選擇相信地配合你。

 

二人相視而笑。

 

  
「不滿足。」  
說罷此句的涼介開始從袋中拿出所需之物，首先是----

 

「紅色繩索……看，你的上身會被綁得很美的，這次多了交疊環喔。」

上身被綁上軟繩﹔雙手則繼續用皮帶被縛一起，放在地上支撐前肢﹔跪著以膝為支點的雙腳分開縛在床腳末，形成了趴跪地上後庭蹺起的姿勢。

 

然後是…  
置好全身鏡立於二人前方，可以藉此看到對方動作。

 

「好好看著……」  
「嗯……」

裕翔的趴跪之姿，令他在鏡子看著後方的涼介手指於後庭入口處打圈的。  
認真的樣子。

 

  
化虛幻之物為真實的，方法。

 

  
「啊……」一下子緊縮不已。

 

看到對方小心翼翼又愉悅的臉。  
看到對方試著放鬆而皺眉的臉。

 

快速抽取手指，從鏡中看著二人煥發的神彩。  
輕輕的，放入。

「好好記著……」

 

身心結合之聲。

 

現在的我們所能掌握的，是這樣的模式。

 

在光彩褪去之先，我們再著力補色。  
在氣球遛走之前，我們好好粉飾。  
風箏斷線以前，我們盡力帶它遊遍青空。

 

  
「這是我給你痕跡……」  
涼介一手摸著裕翔粉紅色的繩痕，一手拿著剛在天花的白氣球。

 

裕翔伸手轉向墨筆存在的位置察看。

「涼介在畫……我們？」  
如小學生比例形狀不合但又充滿童真的畫，裕翔笑著說出答案。

 

「對。」

 

  
在消失後亦紀念之事。  
這樣的話，斷線了，是代表可帶著我們二人的回憶去更遙遠的地方。

 

  
Fin

12/02/2009

要培養寫SM文的mood對我來說還真要時間……  
涼介有我寫到像變態嗎？打著打著……覺得涼介很適合被顏射(喂)


End file.
